Surface and Depth
by Crysenthia Dickens
Summary: The Hitachiin Runway Gala approaches! Everyones excited... but Kaoru seems distracted by something. What is it about his feelings towards his brother that has changed? Does he really wanna know? For with knowledge comes consequence.. CHAPTER 3 HAS LANDED!
1. The Pervert King

**Hi!**

So this is the NEW and BETTER version of this chapter! Thank you SO much Evide for being my Beta! :)

**Read, comment, review - it's all love!**

Hope you like it, I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon!

* * *

**WARNING:** This fic hints towards yaoi and twincest, if it isn't your cup of tea, then move along and find another wonderful "only-brothers-fic" to read :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own theese yummy and shady twins (or any other Ouran Cast), they belong to their immensely talented creator Bisco Hatori.

LOVE /Crys

* * *

l

* * *

**The Pervert King**

"Kaoru?" Haruhi snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hm?" Kaoru refocused his eyes on his friend standing in front of him. "Sorry Haruhi, what did you say?"

"I was asking you what would be the proper thing to wear."

"Wear?" Kaoru blinked in confusion, he couldn't for the world figure out what she was talking about. Haruhi started to look frustrated, clenching her jaw a little before she answered.

"Yeah, I don't usually care about things like this, but since it was your _mother_ who invited me..."

"Oh, you mean to the Runway Gala!"

"Yeah, we've been sort of talking about it for the last five minutes," Kaoru blinked again, had they? He must have spaced out completely, but why? Kaoru looked over Haruhi's shoulder again, following his previous gaze. At the other side of the room Hikaru flashed him a grin and rolled his eyes as he nodded into the cell phone in his hand with an exhausted grimace. Kaoru chuckled a little; he would bet anything that it was Mother on the phone...

"HEY!" Kaoru's eyes darted back to Haruhi. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she glared at him now, her brows knitted together in clear annoyance. "What's with you today?"

"What? Nothing..." Kaoru said with what he hoped was a relaxed smile. Haruhi didn't look convinced.

"It's not like you to be this ignorant Kaoru. You're behaving more like Hikaru right now..." Kaoru flinched a little at the mention of his brother, though he had no idea why exactly.

"Who are you looking at anyway?" Haruhi asked and began to turn to follow his gaze.

"WHA- WHAT?! NO-ONE!" Kaoru spat out.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru smiled as he came over to lean on her shoulder. "Has Kaoru told you about the 'all-purple dress code' Mother has decided on?"

"No, we didn't really get around to that..." She said with a flat tone. She shot Kaoru a small, slightly aggravated glare but there was something else in her eyes too; confusion perhaps? She looked puzzled, as if she was trying to figure something out. It was just a glimpse in her eyes, but whatever it was, it made Kaoru a bit nervous and he felt his mouth dry up, stiffening involuntarily. Hikaru looked at them, clearly noticing his brother wasn't acting all as he should be. He eyed Kaoru with some concern.

"Is something going on here?" Kaoru opened his mouth to form words, though he didn't have a clue what to answer. Luckily he was interrupted.

"All purple - that's so cute!" Hunny exclaimed in a high pitch voice and spun over to them. "Don't you think it's cute Takashi?"

"Mm." Mori replied simply, nodding his head slightly.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I forgot to ask – can I bring Usa-chan? I can give him a pretty purple bow for the occasion!" Hunny was jumping up and down with excitement.

Haruhi's eyes travelled from one twin to the other. Kaoru still wasn't comfortable meeting her gaze so he quickly lowered his eyes to look at the small senior. "As long as he has the bow I'm sure it'll be fine Hunny-senpai,"

"Yeah, our mother has always had a soft spot for you Hunny-senpai." Hikaru continued.

"REALLY!?" Hunny squeaked. "This is going to be so much fun! Takashi you have to come help me pick the right bow, 'kay?" He bounced off in laughter, as Mori followed at a slower pace.

"That was nice of you," Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, yeah... otherwise we wouldn't hear the end of it." Hikaru said nonchalantly, waving his hand in her face. Inside his head, Kaoru laughed at the way Hikaru managed to keep his posture and expressions so indifferent. Kaoru knew he was the only one to realize that the manner of Hikaru's words and mood were about to change in a second. As his brother caught his eye and they exchanged looks, the younger twin strode over to Haruhi's other shoulder and leaned against her too.

"By the way..." he said with a snicker, opening up for Hikaru to take the lead on this one.

"What _are_ you going to wear?" Hikaru filled in. Kaoru thought he knew where his brother wanted to go with this, it was pretty obvious. Sure enough, Hikaru's eyes darted towards a certain blond who had stiffened a couple of tables away. Kaoru gave his brother a quick wink to show him that he'd understood.

"I'm sure we can find something suitable for you..." He murmured a little closer to Haruhi's ear. From the corner of his vision he could see Tamaki's eyes widen as his fingers went rigid and grabbed at the fabrics of the sofa. Hikaru also leaned in towards Haruhi, touching his index finger to her chin and making her face him. All of a sudden and without any reason, Kaoru was filled with an irrational urge to shove Hikaru's hand away from her. And why did he have to touch her like that in the first place? Tamaki-senpai would react anyway... All this rushed through Kaoru's head in a split second before he quickly gained control of himself. What the hell was that all about?! Hikaru did that sort of thing to Haruhi all the time and it had never bothered him before...

Kaoru returned to reality in time to hear Hikaru pick up their lines.

"Our mother just designed this beautiful little corset-dress with a flowing silk skirt – and wouldn't you know – it's purple! It would look just per-"

"What do you think you're doing with my innocent daughter, you shady twins?!" Tamaki jumped on them, his face horror-struck and flushed. He grabbed hold of Haruhi's shoulders and crushed her against his chest. "You'll keep my Haruhi out of your filthy fantasies you incestuous perverts!"

"What!?" Hikaru and Kaoru echoed before continuing as one. "It was just a suggestion."

"And by the way, I don't see the difference..." Hikaru said as he sauntered over to Kaoru and put his arm around his neck. Kaoru snaked his own arm around his brother's waist, feeling a bit possessive, before he continued where his brother had left off.

"Just a week ago you were begging us to photoshop her into a dress-me-up magazine."

"So really we're just following your lead, 'oh graceful and glorious leader,'" Hikaru said with an evil grin.

"So if we are perverts what does that make you?" Kaoru said, mimicking his brother's grin and cocking an eyebrow.

"That's pretty clear to me Kaoru..."

"_The Pervert King!_" They exclaimed with their faces turned to each other, pointing their fingers in an act of sudden realization. They laughed hard and watched as Tamaki went fuming.

"That wasn't the same thing; it was for research to find out what costumes might suit her while being in the Host Club! You two on the other hand are way out of line! You should be taught a lesson in how to respect a young lady, you-"

"Sure... 'Research'." Hikaru interrupted, rolling his eyes. Kaoru snickered in approval.

"You two need to learn your place, calling me the Pervert King, it's just... just – Mommy!"

Kyoya looked up from his black notebook with a bored expression. He rose from his chair with a small grimace, as if he couldn't believe he was being bothered over this.

"Well I don't know about the 'Pervert King' deal – though you are known to indulge in your fantasies from time to time and who knows what they include." Tamaki staggered as if he was being hit by a canon-ball and crept into a corner with a cloud over his head to sulk. "I agree on one thing though – Haruhi should _not_ be wearing that dress." Tamaki skipped out off his corner and landed an inch from the twins.

"You see! It's not proper for a young lady to dress-"

"Actually Tamaki, I simply meant she shouldn't be wearing a dress _at all_." Kyoya interrupted.

"Not at all?" Tamaki's eyes glazed over before he shook his head and laughed with a winning smile on his lips. "Don't you think that's a little steep Kyoya..."

"Yeah, I think she might steal the attention away from the models if she shows up naked," Hikaru said with his gravest of voices. Tamaki blinked twice before his mouth dropped to the floor, his face going from ghostly pale to violent scarlet in less than a second.

"Good one," Kaoru whispered in Hikaru's ear as Tamaki-senpai exploded in front of them.

"How _dare_ you say something like that in the presence of my daughter's sensitive ears?! Daddy won't stand for this! Mommy, do something!"

"What? He _did_ say Haruhi shouldn't be wearing a dress at all." The twins laughed out together. But they quickly stopped as Haruhi threw them one of her 'Stop-or-I'll-make-sure-you-drop-dead' looks.

"Doesn't anyone think _I_ might have a say in this? Cause I kinda' think I do..." Haruhi said, raising her hand.

"Yeah! Haruhi _wants_ to wear that dress and there's nothing you can do to stop it, Pervert King!" The twins echoed.

"Don't you listen to those jerks Haruhi, Daddy will protect you!" Tamaki wailed, clasping his arms around her once more.

And here we go again... Kaoru exchanged an amused look with his brother who returned it with a grin.

"Senpai, would you get off me... listen guys, I don't think-"

"Actually Haruhi you _do_ have a say," Kyoya informed. "You can wear whatever you want, as long as it isn't a dress or a skirt, but a suit. The Hitachiin Runway Gala is bound to have some of our clients as guests, or their parents. We can't afford you to blow your cover as a male student before you've paid off your dept, can we?"

"With interest..." Haruhi muttered. Kyoya ignored her and continued.

"Maybe not a tuxedo but preferably a tailor made suit - since it must be purple, and that is the only way you can require one anyhow. Of course I understand this might be hard for you to afford, since you are, after all, a commoner." He gave Haruhi a wry smile.

Damn he really is cold...Kaoru thought to himself.

"Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will take care of it for you." Tamaki said with teary eyes.

"No thanks Tamaki-senpai, I'd like to handle this myself. And I'm sure Kyoya-senpai has already figured out how to balance my dept to the Host Club if they cover it for the time being?"

"Naturally." The Shadow King answered with a smirk. "The Host Club would be delighted to help you out Haruhi. In fact, I won't charge you any interest, since this is an event that the Host Club is attending as a whole, and therefore can be looked upon as an act within our sphere of responsibility."

"Thanks, I guess." Haruhi muttered again.

"You're welcome." Kyoya said, altering his glasses before walking back to sit in the chair he originally emerged from.

"Well, then at least let us put you up with a good tailor." Hikaru said.

"Sure... why not." Haruhi said with a somewhat defeated smile.

"Great! Then you can come over to our house tomorrow and we'll get it all worked out." Hikaru said with an exalted ring to his voice. Kaoru looked over at his brother and when he realized he was frowning he quickly relaxed his face before filling in.

"That's a wonderful idea! Will you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi gazed at them. Was it just Kaoru's imagination or did she linger a bit longer when she looked at him? What was that in her eyes? That same glimpse he hadn't been able to put into words earlier. Puzzled... almost curious... and something more**;** concern? He couldn't identify what it was and he sure couldn't make any sense of it.

"Sounds good then," she finally agreed. "I'll come home with you guys after school tomorrow if that's alright?"

"Absolutely!" Hikaru grinned.

Behind Haruhi's back Tamaki yelped, gawked with a gurgling sound and started eroding away.

* * *

l 


	2. Wakeup Call

**WARNING:** This fic hints towards yaoi and twincest, if it isn't your cup of tea, then move along and find another wonderful "only-brothers-fic" to read :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own theese yummy and shady twins (or any other Ouran Cast), they belong to their immensely talented creator Bisco Hatori.

LOVE /Crys

* * *

l

* * *

**Wake-up Call**

"Kaoru, wake up!"

"Mffm… Hikaru, what is it?" Kaoru forced an eye to open and peeked out in confusion at his brother who was seated beside him in the bed, legs crossed and fully-dressed.

"It's morning, that's what it is. Come on now, get up." Hikaru said in a cheery voice.

"Did I oversleep or something? I didn't hear the maids come in." Kaoru shook his head a little to clear his mind, having been fast asleep before his brother woke him up. Which was weird sincehe was usually the one that had to drag Hikaru out of bed even after the maids had made their entrance.

"You didn't hear them come in because they haven't yet." Hikaru stated. That gleeful tone of his was starting to get on Kaoru's nerves.

"What? And you're up anyway? Go back to sleep Hikaru." He said with a final and frustrated voice before demonstratively shutting his eyes again.

"But I'm all dressed. I want breakfast, so hurry up." Hikaru laughed. The next thing Kaoru knew he was in the air, then at the mattress again. Then in the air, mattress, air, mattress… his brother had obviously gotten to his feet and was now jumping up and down on the bed.

"Cut it out! Are you sick or something?" Kaoru snarled at his brother.

"You're… asking… me… that? _You're… _the one… still… in bed… Kaoru!" Hikaru laughed out between bounces. Kaoru wasn't amused. Annoyed, he attacked Hikaru's feet. Hikaru jumped out of his reach, but settled down at the bedside.

"Yeah, like _you _normally would be. What's going on?" Kaoru scowled.

"Nothing, I just woke up and realized I wasn't sleepy anymore." Hikaru said smoothly with an innocent expression on his face.

Kaoru snorted. Who did he take him for? This was about Haruhi just like everything else… it always was. Hikaru couldn't wait to get to school nowadays. Kaoru should have figured he would be hyped today since she was coming over to their house later. Didn't Hikaru think he'd realize that was the reason why his brother was bouncing around, literally? Kaoru was no damn fool!

"Right…" Kaoru turned his back to Hikaru and dragged the covers over his ears. A moment later he was lying on the bed in only his boxers, shivering from head to toe.

"HIKARU! Stop it! Give it back to me!" He looked up at his brother who was grinning madly, hugging the blanket in his arms.

"Now, come on grumpy-head!" Hikaru said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Even Sleeping Beauty had to wake up eventually and hit the shower…" He threw a towel in Kaoru's face.

"Not. Funny." Kaoru barked through clenched teeth. He was a little surprised over how strongly he reacted to Hikaru's pranks today. This wasn't such a big deal, just Hikaru goofing around; he shouldn't bother being so fired up… At this time though, Kaoru's line of thought was interrupted as Hikaru threw his head back and burst into laughter.

"Oh Kaoru you should see your face, it's priceless."

Suddenly Kaoru was fuming. With a growl, he jumped his brother, knocking them both to the floor. Hikaru was clearly taken by surprise and his laugh got stuck in his throat.

"Priceless, huh? Everything comes with a price Hikaru!" Kaoru snarled. They began scuffling around, fighting in a heap at the floor. And to Kaoru's aggravation, just a few seconds into their struggle, Hikaru started laughing again like a madman, obviously thinking this was hilarious. They were still going at it when the bedroom door flung open and their mother hurried into the room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Stop it! What do you think you're doing?!"

The twins stopped immediately.

"Nothing Mum." They said with innocent expressions like they had no clue what she was talking about. Their mother gave a defeated sigh and smiled.

"It's time for breakfast. So Hikaru if you could kindly get off your brother and give him a chance to get ready I think that might be for the better."

"Sure Mum." Hikaru smiled as she left the room.

"You heard the lady," Hikaru grinned. "Get ready!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Kaoru tried to get up but Hikaru forced him back down, pinning him to the floor with steady arms. Kaoru glared at his brother with all the malcontent he could summon. But his brother's expression had softened and he peered into Kaoru's face with half-lidded amber eyes.

"Of course, we could stay like _this_ for a while, if that's what you want Kaoru." His brother slowly purred out his name and dipped his face touching the tip of his nose to Kaoru's. For a dreadful, wonderful second Kaoru's breath hitched.

"Stop it!" Kaoru gave his brother a hard shove in the chest making Hikaru tumble off him. For some reason he was suddenly terrified. Hikaru caught his eye, confusion and hurt flashing over his face as he rubbed his chest. Kaoru stormed off towards the bathroom. He could hear Hikaru mumble something and scramble to his feet behind him, but he kept moving. Just as he was about to flung the door open and escape into the smaller room Hikaru's hand grabbed carefully at his shoulder.

"Hey," his brother's voice was low and weary.

"What?" Kaoru snapped**,** sounding harsher than he'd intended as he turned around and faced Hikaru who, luckily for him, wasn't smiling this time.

"I didn't mean to piss you off. I was just playing around…"

"Fine. Just don't wake me up like that again."

"Promise." Hikaru vowed.

"Okay." Kaoru forced a smile to spread across his face. He still wasn't calm. "I'll see you down stairs then."

Hikaru returned his smile, maybe just a little uncertain.

"Great," He replied. "Hurry up or there won't be any toast left; you know how Dad loves his toast in the morning."

"Right," Kaoru chuckled half-heartedly. "See you _soon_."

* * *

l


	3. Something about the road

**WARNING:** This fic hints towards yaoi and twincest, if it isn't your cup of tea, then move along and find another wonderful "only-brothers-fic" to read :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own theese yummy and shady twins (or any other Ouran Cast), they belong to their immensely talented creator Bisco Hatori.

Please read and review, that's what helps me become a better writer... plus it's really fun knowing what you thought about it :)

LOVE /Crys

* * *

*

* * *

**Something about the road**

"Haha! That's so funny Haruhi!"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Don't you think it's funny, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes darted from the window to his brother's face.

"Sure. Hilarious." He flinched at his words; did he sound sarcastic?

The three classmates were seated in the twins' limo, heading for the Hitachiin estate. Hikaru now stared at his brother in surprise, a small crease forming in his forehead. Haruhi simply raised her eyebrows. Kaoru quickly flashed a smile, trying to make it as sincere as possible. Of course, Haruhi wasn't convinced…

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm…" Kaoru started to stutter out.

"He's just a little cranky today because I dragged the covers off him this morning." Hikaru broke in as he hooked Kaoru's head under his arm, crushing him to his side. Kaoru began to struggle to get loose, but was soon grateful that his face was turned down as Haruhi gave a small laugh that made his cheeks heat.

"That really happened today? I thought that was just one of your lines to get the girls to squeak."

"Nope. True story." Hikaru grinned. "You would be surprised if you knew how often that actually is the case…"

"Okay, that's enough Hikaru." Kaoru blurted out with a nervous laugh, finally escaping Hikaru's grip and cursing at the flames still playing in his cheeks. That afternoon, Hikaru had started to retell the morning's events loud enough for the entire crowd of music room three to catch every humiliating detail. Kaoru had had no choice but to go with it.

'_You're so incredibly endearing when you get fired up like that Kaoru…' _

'_Hikaru!' _

'_But you are… it gets me fired up as well… in a good way, that is.' _

'_Stop it!'_

Kaoru hadn't been able to disguise his true anger at that point.

Hadn't Hikaru understood anything from what had happened that morning? It wasn't fair to bring it up like that! The girls, however, had gone crazy, making both them and Hikaru seemingly oblivious to the sincerity of Kaoru's reaction. Not picking up any of the strain coming from Kaoru, his big-brother had persisted with the act.

'_Oh Kaoru, it's not fair for you to start this again… You're so damn cute, I won't be able to control myself even though we have company...'_

At that point, Hikaru had wrapped his arms around Kaoru, who had tried to push him away, but ended up just adding fuel to the intensity of their act and spurring Hikaru on.

'_You big tease!'_ He'd chuckled to his squirming brother while forcing their bodies closer together. Kaoru had had to bite his tongue to not scream out the profanities he'd really liked to release on his twin. Instead, he'd just put on a blush and forced his body to relax in his brother's arms. He'd given Hikaru one of his well used and well rehearsed answers, too tense to be creative.

'_Well, I know that's how you like it… But you know I can't stay mad at you for real Hikaru.'_

Their eyes locked. Hikaru's arms around him. Kaoru's hands at Hikaru's smooth cheeks. Hikaru's warm breath so close to him… Kaoru's eyes had flickered to his brother's lips. All he could remember thinking was how soft they'd looked… curved into that beautiful little smirk he loved so much… so soft… so… And then Hikaru had pulled away, releasing him as a new pair of girls had joined them and Kaoru realized that he hadn't noticed the first couple leaving. He'd quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom; the room swaying a little as Hikaru's _'Come back soon!'_ reached him from behind. He'd felt really sick… probably as a result from the lack of a real breakfast. After taking a good time to drown his anger in the shower earlier that morning, he'd only had time to grab himself a glass of orange juice. Yeah… that was probably the reason his stomach was still churning, Kaoru thought, reminiscing. He inhaled, trying to push the queasiness down and shuddered involuntarily against the leather seat. He changed his posture to try and cover it up.

"Are you sure you're all right Kaoru? You look a bit pale," Haruhi pointed out.

"Mhm," Kaoru gave a short nod, trying to make his face indifferent.

"Oh, he's fine!" Hikaru said dismissively with a scowl. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window, obviously annoyed with both of the twins' behavior.

Hikaru's eyes were at him immediately, his gaze concerned and demanding as he looked his brother over from head to toe. The intensity of his eyes formed the question as clearly as if he was shouting it into Kaoru's ear; _ARE you all right? _Kaoru swallowed a little, knowing that his expression, however unconcerned it would look to anyone else, was all but reassuring for Hikaru right now. He stared back at his brother, not knowing what to project to him. A streak of panic was making its way into Hikaru's eyes as Kaoru's apathy lingered… this wasn't normal, they didn't shut each other out like this, they both knew that. Kaoru felt sick again, something about the jostling car and the narrow road with trees passing close by the window… a lump was growing in his throat. Hikaru frowned, parting his lips slightly as if he was about to speak, but not a word came out.

"Is that really your house?" Both of the twins jumped at the sound of Haruhi's question. To his astonishment, it was Kaoru who found his voice first.

"Yeah… quite nice isn't it?"

"I guess… though I can't imagine what you would need all that space for."

"Well that's easy for a commoner to say, you don't know what you're missing." Hikaru filled in. Kaoru looked over at him to see him smirking, his gaze fully focused on Haruhi now. She sneered at him and rolled her eyes. They were almost to the house now and Hikaru didn't meet his eyes again until they'd stepped out of the car. When he did, Kaoru's heart plunged down in his chest, for the eyes glancing over at him were hurt and confused. Kaoru knew he had some explaining to do later, and he didn't look forward to it.

*


End file.
